Electrosurgical systems are used by physicians to perform specific functions during surgical procedures. Particular electrosurgical procedures may remove several different tissue types. For example, procedures involving the knee or shoulder may remove portions of cartilage, meniscus, and free floating and/or trapped tissue. In some cases, the removal may be a very slight removal, such as tissue sculpting, and in other cases the more aggressive removal of tissue is used. Removing each different tissue type, and/or aggressiveness, represents a different amount of applied energy, and in the related-art involves the use of different electrosurgical wands and different electrosurgical controllers. In some cases, a surgeon may forgo use of the correct wand, applied energy, and/or electrosurgical controller to reduce expenses of the procedure, when better clinical results may have been achieved using multiple electrosurgical wands, energies, and/or controllers.
Any advance that makes treatment easier for the surgeon, and achieves better results, would provide a competitive advantage.